Whiskers
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson asks Nick about his beard. Lame summary, but hopefully cute story :)


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Dedicated to TotalCSIfan. I'd thought about writing a story like this, but your story "Beard Or No Beard" inspired me to finally write mine. :)**

**I actually like Nick's beard that he has for part of season 14, and I wondered what Jackson might think about it. We all know he loves his Uncle Nicky, so I thought it might be cool to write a conversation between the two buds. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Laughter carried through Nick Stokes' house as he spent the afternoon with one of his favorite people, his godson Jackson Sanders. Jackson couldn't spend enough time with his Uncle Nicky and his dog Sam, and they were playing with Sam on a rainy afternoon while Jackson's dad Greg was at the lab working.

"Uncle Nicky, I fink Sam likes da toys he got for Christmas," Jackson said as he and Nick watched Sam play.

Nick smiled at the sweet little boy. "Yeah, he's having fun, isn't he?"

Jackson giggled, then looked at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, why do you have dat?"

"Have what?"

Jackson reached over and scratched Nick's beard. "How come you have your whiskers?"

Nick smiled. "I grew this when I was in Virginia. Do you like it?"

"It tickles, especially when you give me big hugs, like dis!" Jackson hugged Nick, causing the CSI to laugh and smile.

When he pulled away, Nick smiled. "I thought it would be cool. Do you like it?"

Jackson stuck out his bottom lip and studied Nick's face. "I like it. But I 'member when you didn't have your whiskers. An' when you came back, you had dem. I was soooo happy to see you, dough, so I didn't mind."

Nick smiled. "Well, I'm glad you approve. And you know what?" Jackson shook his head. "I missed you and I was so happy to see you, too."

Jackson smiled as Sam laid down for a tummy rub next to them. "Does Sam like your whiskers?"

"You think he does?" Nick asked as he rubbed his happy dog's tummy.

"Hmm...I fink he does. Cause he has whiskers too!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh as Jackson happily petted the dog. "What do you think, Sam? You like the beard?" Sam simply looked up and yawned. Nick and Jackson laughed. "Aw, you tired of it, boy?" Nick asked as he and Jackson happily petted the dog.

Jackson sat up and thought for a moment. "You know what? I fink Sam likes da whiskers, but he's like you without dem, too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Cause you his bestest buddy. An' you take good care of him. So I fink he doesn't mind."

Nick smiled softly at Jackson's innocence and logic. "I think you're right, big guy."

"Yeah, cause dat's what good buddies do!" Jackson said with a nod.

Nick laughed softly and tickled Jackson's ribs, smiling as Jackson's laughter filled the house.

Two days later, Jackson arrived with Barbara at the lab to meet Greg and Nick for lunch. As the little boy happily chatted about his day in preschool, they walked to the break room to see Nick and Greg talking about their case. "Hi, daddy!" Jackson said as he rushed in to hug his daddy.

Greg smiled as he lifted Jackson in his arms. "Hey! How are you?"

"I good! I play with my friends, an' I had apple slices with peanut butter!"

Nick grinned. "Peanut butter? Isn't that icky?"

"Nope!" Jackson said with a giggle. He looked at Nick and smiled wider. "Uncle Nicky, you shave your whiskers?"

"Yeah," Nick said, rubbing his clean-shaven face. "Just shaved the beard this morning. What do you think?"

"You look good!" Jackson said as he studied Nick's face. "You looked good with da whiskers, but you look good now, too."

"Well, thank you."

Jackson smiled and jumped off Greg's lap and into Nick's arms for a big hug. Giggling, he said, "Now you don't tickle me when I get a hug!"

Nick smiled softly. "I don't, huh?" He tickled Jackson's ribs and the little boy laughed.

Greg smiled as his son's laughter filled the room. "You know, Nick, I kind of liked the beard. But this is good too."

"Yeah, I like da whiskers too. But I like dis way too," Jackson said as he rubbed his hand on Nick's chin. "An' I think Sam likes dis too."

Nick smiled warmly. "Well, thank you. And you know what? You're pretty cool, too."

"Thank you," Jackson said as he hugged Nick. "An' I don't mind being tickled when you hug me."

"You don't?" Nick asked.

Jackson shook his head and smiled. "Nope, cause I love you!"

Greg and Nick both smiled warmly at the sweet child. "I love you, too," Greg said.

"Love you, daddy," Jackson said with a big smile.

Nick laughed softly and hugged the little boy he adored. "I love you too, Jackson."

**The End.**


End file.
